


侵略性怀孕|Aggressive pregnancy

by MiaoNYA



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA
Summary: some personal opinion for fertilization and pregnancy relate to the course I have taken in this term.





	侵略性怀孕|Aggressive pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> some personal opinion for fertilization and pregnancy relate to the course I have taken in this term.

其实我在想为什么有人喜欢强制生子这个设定。

或许是因为受精怀孕这个过程充满了竞争和侵略。

卵子的数量其实在胎儿三个月大的时候就已经决定好了，但精子不是，按照我老师的话说，精子是源源不断的。

上亿个精子会想方设法的去争夺那一个卵子，在进入输卵管前就已经刷掉了将近60%的精子，然后50%的几率进入藏有卵子的输卵管。

同时对于卵子的身体来说，这就是个攻防战，输卵管里有很多微小的触手，用来拦截精子，巨噬细胞也蠢蠢欲动，试图吞噬所有入侵者。

但是最后还是会有几百个精子找到了卵子，钻开卵子表面的一层小细胞，碰到了坚硬的保护卵子的外壁，消化它，让自己的核心进入卵子的核心。

一旦受精成功，其他的竞争者就失去了机会。

然后这颗成功的受精卵随着液体、肌肉等等的运作顺利来到子宫，又开始了新的侵略，它找到了子宫内壁，钻了进去，就像种子深埋在土地里一样。母体的免疫系统开始进攻，可是它却很巧妙的骗过了免疫系统，让自己能够安然无恙的安营扎寨。

这时，因为它的侵入，激素发生变化，母体开始出现各种孕早期的不良反应，而受精卵则催促母体衍生出适合它生长的环境。

自身在成长的时候渐渐撑开子宫内壁的细胞，衍生出胎盘，一是牢固自己的位置，另外就是贪婪的汲取养分。

胎盘并不是一层肉，而是分为三层，连接脐带的那一层是胎儿伸出触手，用来汲取养分。

触手伸入一个腔体内，也就是中间的那一层，这一层充斥着来自母体的血液，触手就像植物的根汲取养分一样带走养分。

最后那一层就是牢牢的固定层，母体的血管穿过这一层，给腔体内无限提供新鲜血液，再带走代谢物。

受精卵是狡猾的，它在母体内生根发芽，吸取精华。吞噬血肉。

母体的血液并不会流入胎儿的体内，因为胎盘将它们完美分开。

就像插在对方核心里的我方军旗一样，这种情况下的怀孕本身就是一种象征。耀武扬威的军旗。

这么想来确实有意思。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

这学期的一门课就是讲人类发展，主要是还是胎儿时期的发展。

更加清楚的了解到生孩子的不容易。

快要考试了，也算是给自己写个小总结，令我意外的是胎盘这个结构真的很神奇，我以前以为就是母亲的血液流入孩子体内然后再血液循环。结果孩子和母亲的血液根本就不会相连。说白了就是胎儿从脐带里伸出很多充斥毛细血管的小触手，伸入时刻换血的大血池里边不间断交换养分和代谢物。

胎儿是狡猾的。非常狡猾。

这门课虽然是说将胎儿生长之类，教授讲的很详细，我觉得这能让我更好的认识我自己。

思考怀孕的价值。

挺好的。


End file.
